Bloody Path to Love (HidanxReader)
by yoyo3693
Summary: I noticed that there's not a lot of really meaningful and in depth fics dedicated to Akatsuki members, especially Hidan, so here's one for any of you hopeful Hidan fans! Please note that this is not a one shot, and the story is long in progress! Please be gentle on the critique!
1. Prologue

You balanced dozens of dirty plates and cups on the trays in your hands, trying to walk steadily through the tables filled with hungry customers. The regulars, such as and her children smiled and waved as you walked by, which always made you feel just a little special.

Suddenly, the serenity of the atmosphere was broken when you heard your boss's shrill voice screeching from the kitchen. "(Y/N)!", he yelled,"GET IN THE KITCHEN IMMEDIATELY!" With a sigh, you shuffled behind the curtains that enclosed the curtain, only to be met with the red, sweaty face of Danza; your boss.

Now, you could not deny that you loved your job. Working as a waitress(and sometimes even a stand in cook!) at the Royal Lily Dining Hall in the Hidden Pond Village was one of the best choices you had ever made. The pay was amazing, the customers were friendly, and the food itself was tasty. There was only problem...the work was fairly demanding, and Danza was constantly nagging on you. Danza was an elderly man who had owned the restaurant ever since his father gave it to him many years ago. This was the only factor keeping you from wanting to stay in your cozy life.

You have just drifted off into thought when Danza gave you a little slap on the back of your head, growling, "(y/n), didn't I SPECIFICALLY ask you to pick up an extra pound of green onions! How am I supposed to run a business without the onions?!" You rolled your eyes...he was making a big fuss about nothing like he always did. With a sneer, Danza said,"Do your fair share and bring me a pound of them. No more and no less than a pound!"

The reason you hadn't retrieved ALL of the onions was because these particular onions were elusive. Finding more would have meant having to travel deeper into the southern forest...one of the most dangerous areas in the land. It was riddled with bandits and thieves, and rumors had spread recently that the notorious Akatsuki had started to roam there...just a few reasons why you NEVER wanted to go there.

Unfortunately, you KNEW there would be no way to bypass Danza's orders. With a sigh, you took off your apron, changed into your hiking shoes, and stomped out of the village and into the forest. At first, nothing seemed dangerous, as the surrounding perimeter of the village always had vendors and ninjas in training walking around. This gave you an initial sense of security; it was the isolation experienced deeper in the forest that gave you the creeps.

The forest darkened as you got deeper, and the path you walked on began to narrow until you were walking on thorns and bushes. The green onions you were looking for were popular at restaurants in your village, so you had to travel very far if you wanted to find a patch of them big enough to satisfy Danza's orders. Moreover, less and less sunshine breached the leaves of the huge trees above you. Soon, it became difficult for you to see.

And then. It happened. You saw them. In a tiny patch of golden sunlight, you saw a the perfect, green, sprouts poking out of the earth. You frantically ran over to them, very relieved to know that you could finally return home with your bounty. Getting on your hands and knees, you started gingerly plucking the onions out of the ground. In the dead silence, as you dug into the dirt, you heard the single crack of a branch on the ground a couple feet in front of you. You snapped your head up to see two pairs of eyes, one dull green and one bright magenta, staring down at you. Fear surged through your body and you tensed up, unable to move. The two of them stepped forward into the light and revealed their tall, muscular figures. They were wearing long black cloaks, embellished with red and white clouds. With more terror than ever, you realized who they were; the Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well...", growled the taller of the two men who stood before you, who was wearing a mask and carrying a briefcase,"what do we have here?" You sat there, still crouching on your knees, in disbelief. The other of the two, wearing his cloak unzipped down the front exposing his chest, stepped forward aggressively. He had an intense grin on his face. Through his teeth, he hissed,"C'mon Kakuzu, this is no time for chit chat! What're we gonna do with her?" "Don't get ahead of yourself Hidan. We don't know who she is or what she is capable of..."

You took note of their names; the one in the mask was Kakuzu, and the other, Hidan. Kakuzu set down his briefcase and gave you an intimidating glare. "State your name and business at once", he said,"we don't have time to waste on pointless targets." You opened your mouth to speak but nothing could come out. Flustered, you looked down at the onions in your hands, feeling a pang of embarrassment when you realized that you would somehow have to explain your silly reason for being so deep in the woods.

Before you could even start a reply, Hidan reached down and grabbed you by your neck like a helpless duck and pinned you to a large tree. You kicked wildly, digging your nails into his arms. His strength prevented you from escaping, however, and he exclaimed,"Answer him, you little worm!" Although you were in extreme pain, you managed to squeak out just a tiny bit. "M-my name is (y/n)...! I meant no h-harm, I was just looking for some onions...", you whimpered, feeling even more embarrassed when you heard how silly your motives sounded when faced with two incredibly powerful men.

Hidan's grip softened and you were slowly lowered to the ground. He averted his eyes, as if he felt ashamed for being so rough to you. You felt a wave of relief as your feet touched the floor and Hidan pulled his arm away. They had noticed the small pile of onions laying on the ground and had not detected any weapons on you, so they seemed to presume your story to be true. The two glanced very briefly at each other before Kakuzu looked you in they eyes somewhat curiously.

"Listen,(y/n), we will let you go, free of harm...", he started. "My parter and I are looking for the local collecting station. You see, I have a bounty I would like to collect, but we have gotten lost, due partially to Hidan's incompetence. Do you happen to know the area?" You gulped and observed both of them before speaking. You felt no danger, at least as long as the large scythe on Hidan's back stayed there..."I do sir, my village is just North of here and the bounty collection station is a few kilometers West." You replied. In many years past, Danza had bragged about his many feats, capturing bandits for their bounty; this is why you knew the location so well. To show them the way, you even pointed down, deep into the trees.

Hidan, who had been sneering at Kakuzu for calling him "insolent" spoke up, saying,"how can we know you aren't sending us into a trap? Ya' could have an army waiting for us behind those trees...we have no reason to trust a damn stranger like you." Kakuzu nodded in response to this and turned to you again,"we will let you go free of any harm if you lead the way. If you have told the truth, your life will be spared...if not...Hidan can use you for one of his convoluted rituals." At this, Hidan's face lit up with a big grin."You don't even wanna know the kinda pain I could cause you!" He said, laughing maniacally. You felt chills run down your spine and nodded reassuringly to the two.

"You have my word, I will lead you to the collection station in exchange for my life." Hastily, you gathered the onions in your satchel and bowed slightly to them to let them know that you would begin leading the way. Although your back was turned to them, you peeked behind yourself every now and then to see if they were still there...and to see if their weapons were drawn. To your horror, when looking back, you noticed something you hadn't before. Hidan was now carrying a bloody, limp, corpse over his shoulder, presumably the holder of the bounty.

Hiding your disgust and fear, you turned back to face the front and marched on. Perhaps this was the kind of excitement you needed in your life, you thought to yourself. You certainly felt invigorated, and you hadn't experienced a rush of energy that big ever since you were a young ninja in training. Filled with these emotions, your racing heart kept time while you led the two men through the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

The forest was getting even darker than it had been before. After having walked for several hours, you were beginning to tire out. Hidan appeared to be fatigued as well; his scythe and the man over his shoulder proved to be just a little too much weight to be carrying for such a long time.

"Kakuzuuu," he whined,"I think it's time we take a goddamn break..." You wanted to do the same and complain about your aching legs, but instead you simply paused and turned to the men, taking in a deep breath before speaking. "I am terribly sorry, but it's getting a little too late to continue through the forest. Wolves and horrible criminals roam the area at this time of night. I fear that we might be ambushed and you would lose whoever you want to be getting your bounty payment from."

Hidan groaned,"yeah, what she said! C'mon Kakuzu...do it for your 'pal'..." You found it a bit silly that a man who had previously seemed so serious now acted like a child. Silly, but cute in its own way...

Kakuzu, who now seemed to be the obvious more intelligent of the two, nodded slightly and pointed to a small clearing in the bushes. "We will stop for the night, but we leave at the break of dawn. I want no delays in collecting my money," he growled deeply. You stepped into the clearing and pushed some rocks out of the area to make a flat surface for the three of you to sleep on. At first, the thought of sleeping near them and being completely off guard scared you, but you reckoned that if they wanted to hurt you, they would have done so by now.

You sat in the dirt and began pulling some items out of your bag such as a canteen of water and a small container of rice. The two noticed the food you had, and eyed it greedily. Hidan licked his lips and looked into your (e/c)eyes somewhat pleadingly. Scared that you would upset the two, you reluctantly handed them both the canteen and the rice. Before they indulged themselves though...they got just a little too comfortable.

Kakuzu had removed his mask, revealing a terrifying face filled with stitches and scars. Upon stripping his cloak, you realized his entire body was like that. Not wanting to be rude, you looked away...only to have Hidan's body catch your eye.

Even though his chest had been exposed before, without his cloak you were able to see everything. His skin was smooth and moist with sweat, making his toned abdomen appear even more godlike. Every muscle seemed to ripple as he moved and let the cloak fall off his body. You stared in awe at the very arms that he has previously used to choke you with, and you felt the blood rush to your face...

What were you thinking?! This was one of the most dangerous men in the entire land! Blushing deeply, you turned away to look into the forest. Through the silence you heard the trickling of water in the distance and you recognized where you were. You were only meters away from one of the large ponds that surrounded your village. The telltale sound of moving water told you that this was the Western pond; it had a waterfall empty into it. Recognizing your surroundings, you felt a sense of security wash over you.

When you turned back to Hidan and Kakuzu, they had both wrapped themselves up in their cloaks. They were already drifting to sleep, so you laid your head and did the same.

You fell in and out of sleep(the ground was hard and uncomfortable!) and each time you observed the two men in your company to make sure all was still well. For the fourth time, you were jolted awake, this time by the loud snoring Kakuzu was doing. To your surprise, a small fire had been lit and across it you saw Hidan on his knees, pressing a pendant he wore around his neck to his lips. He was mumbling incantations that you couldn't make out, but you still listened intently, trying to see if you could pick anything out of it.

Suddenly, as if he sensed you, he opened his eyes and looked directly at you. His magenta irises glowed in the firelight, making them seem almost enchanting. "What are you being so damn nosy for, hm?" He growled quietly. You blushed and looked away immediately. Stuttering in fear, you said,"I was just awoken...! I didn't see or notice anything, I apologize...!"

Shockingly, he let out a small, dry chuckle, allowing the silver pendant to drop down and rest against his bare chest. "Eh, I don't give a damn...I was just trying to pray in peace, but this old shit's snoring was making that difficult for me anyway." Praying? You were confused...you had never seen anyone praying with such a pendant before, and the expression on your face reflected your curiosity. He noticed this and said,"I'm a Jashinist. I'm sure you've heard of us." When you shook your head from side to side, he scoffed. "Pfft, pathetic...the word of my religion must be spread more. Too many people are ignorant to the divine power of Jashin himself."

You were still very confused when he turned to you and smiled,"I apologize,(y/n), that is no way to speak to a possible convert." With that, he laid on his side once again and didn't say another word. You sat there in confusion for a while before closing your eyes in an attempt to sleep again. Who was this strange man, really...? What was Jashinism...? Was all of this fate? You pondered these thoughts in your head until you drifted into a dream...


End file.
